College Days
by Kireina Koe
Summary: The Sequel to New Kids! What will happen when the gang graduates and go to college? Rated for citrus-y and lemony goodness!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hey everyone! Thank you for the love and support during the first fic and I don't know what to say to you except, here is the first chater of the sequel! You really deserve it!

* * *

Disclaimer: I still don't own South Park.

* * *

Special Thanks: Ah-Beh-Ceh for everything she did to help!

* * *

"I can't believe we're doing this," Kyle's cheeks were almost as red as his hair.

"Dude," Kenny pointed at the Jew, "you better not chicken out."

"Yeah man. We're all doing it," Stan tried to reassure his long-time friend.

"I know. I won't chicken out," Kyle huffed.

All the guys had agreed that they were going to finish senior year with a bang. As soon as all the graduates had taken their seats once more, the seven guys would stand up and show their teachers what lay beneath their gowns. They just needed Wendy to-

"You... guys... are all... set," Wendy struggled for breath as she ran toward the three boys.

"Perfect," Kasey seductively hissed as she approached Kenny, "now I'll get another look at your-"

Her boyfriend cut her off with a kiss then changed the topic.

"Did Ally finally get her hair perfect?"

"Yes I did! Thank you for asking," Ally skipped to the growing group of teens then gave the other ginger a peck on the cheek.

Molly and Shawn walked through the gymnasium doors with Cartman and Butters close behind. The four of them joined their friends.

Conversations grew louder as their final moments of high school ticked away. Some girls began to cry, saying they'd miss everyone. Tears even began to form in the eyes of some guys.

Mr. Garrison climbed onto the small stage to get the students' attention. No one payed any attention to him.

An ear-piercing whistle rang through the gym.

"Everyone shut the hell up!" Shawn yelled.

Everyone turned to look at Shawn. He pointed to Mr. Garrison who turned red when all eyes were on him.

"Thank you, Shawn," He cleared his throat, "It's almost time for you all to walk across the stage out there and receive your diplomas I would just like to say that I am proud of each one of you."

Mr. Garrison continued on with his speech about the past and the future, losing everybody's interest.

"Do you know where Bebe and Token are?" Wendy whispered in Stan's ear when she, too, began to find the speech boring.

"I think I heard them say something about screwing one last time in a janitor's closet before graduating," Stan grinned.

"They better hurry it up," Wendy nervously looked back at Mr. Garrison as he finished his spiel.

"It's now time to line up. Speakers at the front then everyone else alphabetically behind them," Mr. Garrison said as he walked off the stage.

"Did you get us the front row." Cartman asked Wendy.

"Yeah," she replied with a smile, "being valedictorian makes the teachers think I always have good intentions," her smile changed to a devilish grin.

"These intentions are good," Kasey batted her eyelashes.

"Not really," Molly spoke up.

"That's just your innocence talking. Everyone knows that we will all benefit from this," Kasey winked at the blonde holding her hand.

Ally, Wendy, and Molly looked to their boyfriends. The gingers blushed, Wendy giggled at Stan's grin, and Molly turned her head to the floor when she made eye contact with Shawn.

The students began to line up in the correct order. Wendy, being the valedictorian, was first with her friends gathering behind her. When they had finally agreed on their spots, the order was Wendy followed by Stan then Kasey, Kenny, Ally, Kyle, Molly, Shawn, Butters, and Cartman in a girl-boy pattern (until they got to Butters and Cartman) leaving a space for Bebe and Token between Shawn and the petite blonde boy.

"Two minutes," Mr. Garrison yelled, "you'll be walking in two minutes."

"Where the hell are they?" Stan nervously looked at the door.

Token and Bebe burst through the door, hair a mess and caps on crookedly. Their friends waved their arms from across the gym to get their attention. Once Token saw them, he grabbed Bebe's hand and led her through the other students. The late arrivals got in their spots right as the graduation song began.

Wendy led her fellow graduates out of the school and to the football field where they would get their diplomas The students were told to keep their arms by their sides and stay facing forward, but few followed those rules. Most were waving to those who had come to see them graduate.

Once seated, the ceremony began. Principal Victoria spoke first and welcomed everyone to the graduation. She went on to say how proud she was of the students and she wished them well. She introduced the next speaker. Soon it got to Wendy who was the last to speak. Her name was called and she took the stage.

"Friends, family, teachers," she began, "I would first like to thank you all for coming here to share a memory we will all remember for a long time. When I was told that I was the valedictorian of this graduating class, I knew I would have to write an exciting speech to hold the attention of my classmates. I looked to my friends for help. One friend said I should turn my speech into a song and dance to it while wearing a revealing outfit," Wendy looked to her boyfriend who shot her a wink as people laughed at this suggestion, "Another friend said that I should yell whenever I see someone who isn't paying attention," she her eyes flicked to Shawn, "and a third friend suggested that, like a teenagers attention span, my speech should be short," she smiled at Ally as more laughter was heard.

"I took all of those under consideration but decided to take a different route. I'll tell the truth," she paused, "Overall, I enjoyed high school. I made new friends, learned some stuff that most likely won't help me in the future, and learned a few useful things. I'm sure all of who are going to college are all looking forward to doing that again. Those who aren't going to college, look forward to the day when you won't need what you learned about the Doppler Effect or that if a pizza had a radius Z and a depth A, the volume can be defined by Pi-Z-Z-A," once the laughter died down Wendy continued, "I wish everyone the best of luck in the future. Again I thank you all for being here and supporting us as we graduate. Now here's Mrs. Victoria to present the diplomas."

Wendy walked off the stage and waited in front of her seat for her row to be lead to the stage. Her friends stood up. All of them were anxious, the guys more than the girls. They hoped they could pull off the prank.

After the whole front row walked across the stage and received their diplomas the boys progressively grew antsy. By the time the last row had stood up, they were all playing with the buttons on their robes.

When the last name was called, Stan whispered, "it's almost time."

The guys forced smiles and the girls giggled. The last graduate had received their diploma and was heading back to their seat. Principal Victoria looked at the students and nodded. Everyone sat except for the boys in the boys in the front row.

"Allow me to present the class of 2012! You guys finally graduated!" the blonde, middle aged woman announced happily. The entire class stood up and cheered.

All at once, their robes were unbuttoned and anyone on stage could see what lay beneath. The room fell silent.

The guys just smirked while Wendy laughed, Kasey grinned at her boyfriend's prize, Ally blushed at her close proximity to Kyle's almost naked form, Bebe acted as if it was normal, and Molly looked down at her feet.

After a few seconds, Stan, Kenny, Kyle, Token, and Shawn grabbed their girlfriends' hands and ran. Cartman took Butters' hand and followed suit.

Judging by the expressions on the teachers' faces, the prank was a success.

"PARTY AT KASEY'S!" Kenny yelled before the twelve disappeared around the building and sped off in their cars.

* * *

Author's Note: Perfect! What did you think? Leave a review! And for those of you who are new to this fandom, this is a sequel to my story New Kids! If you want, you can go read it and catch up! It's a short read. So, yeah! See you all soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I am posting two chapters this weekend to make up for the wait. My computer has a virus which made EVERYTHING disappear, so I had to rewrite this chapter. _*sad face* _Sorry if this is formatted weirdly. Enjoy!

* * *

The music blared. The lights were dimly on. Hell, there was a disco ball in the basement. Kyle was sitting on the couch staring off into space.

"Holy shit. My mom was there. I am so dead."

"Kyle, you are eighteen, and it was funny as hell!" Kenny slapped his friend on the back and plopped down next to him.

"But-" the ginger began.

"Kyle, the way I see it, you have two options," Stan interrupted, "You can either sit here and worry about your mom's reaction tomorrow, or you can get shit-faced and celebrate with your girlfriend you still somehow have."

"I like the second one." Ally interjected.

"So do I." Kyle took the other red head's hand and led her to center of the room where everyone was dancing. The rest of the group followed suit, leaving Kasey and Kenny.

"I'm gonna miss this place." the brunette sighed.

"Me too. It feels like a dorm room just won't cut it." Kenny replied.

"We still have the summer, so my plan is to enjoy it as much as possible." Kasey sadly sighed.

"We'll deal with everything in August," he pulled her more into his lap, "I love you."

"I love you too." Kasey smiled.

"Let's dance." Kenny grabbed her hand and pulled her off the couch.

* * *

The party was a success. Every one had a great time. Around three in the morning, everyone started to leave.

"Hey everyone! I will throw one final party at the end of the summer!" Kasey hollered and the rest of the basement joined her.

"Your parties are the best!" Bebe drunkenly giggled from Token's lap.

"By the way, where is Karen?" Kenny asked.

"She's spending the night at my house." Kyle grinned.

"WITH IKE?!" The poor one screamed.

"Relax, Kyle was just kidding." Stan rolled his eyes.

"She's at one of her friend's houses." Kasey laughed.

"I hate you all. Be happy none of you have younger sisters." the blonde shook his head.

"I don't know. I'm almost did one." Cartman said.

"When?" Stan asked.

"Back in fifth grade my mom told me there was a chance that the fairy baby left her a little miracle, but a few days later she told me that I would not be getting a baby brother or sister since she got her period." the fat boy told the story.

"It sounds like your mom was a whore." Kasey judged.

"She still is." The Jew added.

"Hey! I don't have to take that from a Jew and a dumb bitch. Screw you guys, I'm going home!" Cartman pointed up the stairs and left.

"Are you guys tired?" Ally stretched her arms.

"Nope." Kasey replied from her spot on Kenny's lap.

"Let's play truth or dare!" Wendy cried happily.

"That game is so stupid." Shawn complained.

"We'll make it interesting. Dares can be as dirty as possible,with the permission of the dared's boyfriend or girlfriend." Bebe sipped at her drink.

"But no sex!" Ally added as she sat next to Kyle.

"Can we all get at least one pass?" Molly asked.

"Sure." Wendy agreed.

"I have one for all the guys!" Bebe sat forward.

"Oh god." Kenny murmured.

"How often do you boys... 'choke the chicken'?" Bebe grinned, using euphemisms for Molly's sake.

"Um... pass." Kyle flushed.

"Pass." Shawn cooly answered.

"Pass." Stan shifted uncomfortably.

"Pass." Token leaned back in his seat, glaring at the blonde girl in his arms.

Everyone looked at Kenny expectantly.

"I honestly haven't in months." the blonde shrugged.

"Yeah right." Token rolled his eyes.

"Look at this." He pointed to Kasey, "I need to conserve my energy." he dramatically stated.

"I actually believe you." the Jew looked shocked.

"What can I say?" Kasey grinned, "I'm very demanding." she kissed her boyfriend deeply.

"Stop! No sex rule!" The raven haired boy looked disgusted.

"Way to be a buzz kill." the blonde rolled his eyes.

"I got a dare." Shawn smiled evilly, "Kasey must kiss a girl of her choosing." he looked at Kenny.

"Fine by me!" The blonde said almost to enthusiastically.

"Ok. Ally." Kasey winked.

"Dammit." Ally sighed.

"Warning, I may slip you the tongue." Kasey winked. Ally looked terrified.

The brunette crawled to her redheaded friend and straddled her hips.

"Too much. I'm done!" Ally scouted away.

"A dare's a dare." Shawn smiled.

"Fine." Ally let out an annoyed breathe.

Kasey leaned down towards her best friend's face.

"Just close your eyes and relax." she seductively whispered.

Ally closed her eyes, "Just get it over with."

Kasey leaned in and kissed Ally's pink and soft...

_c__heek._

"Boo!" Kenny cried.

"You never specified where I had to kiss her." Kasey smiled.

"She's got you there." Molly nodded.

"Fine it will do." the tall boy sighed.

"Dammit!" All the boys but Kyle and Shawn exclaimed.

"Yay!" Kasey celebrated by pecking Ally in the lips and stood up.

Ally was shocked.

"Why?" the ginger asked.

"Because." the brunette responded with a smirk.

"Ok. Moving on." Wendy said, "Ally, your turn."

The group stayed up playing this game until they passed out, one by one.

* * *

The next morning was similar to the first morning the group spent together. Kasey was making breakfast for everyone.

"Deja vu." Kyle laughed as he came into the kitchen from the basement.

"I know! Right?" Kasey chuckled, "So, how are things going between you and Ally?"

"Pretty good. How do you mean?" he took a sip of his orange juice.

"Have you tapped that yet or what?" Kasey looked him plainly in the eyes.

Kyle choked and spit out his orange juice, "What?"

"Have. You. Tapped. That?" the brunette repeated unrelentingly.

"Umm-" he blushed.

"Kasey, stop terrorizing the poor boy!" Bebe smiled and sat herself on kitchen table.

"Ass off my table!"the brunette glared.

"Fine." the blonde huffed a sigh and sat in a chair."Good girl, extra bacon for you." Kasey condescendingly patted her friend's head.

"So, did you sign up for housing yet?" Kyle asked the one with light hair.

"Well, Token is renting us an apartment on campus. But, I am not supposed to know yet." she smiled.

"So, why do you know?" the ginger asked.

"I have my ways." she high-fived Kasey.

Kyle rolled his eyes, "Oh well, at least we all get to go to Colorado State together."

"Hey, Kase, there's mail here for you." Kenny walked in with an envelope in his hand.

The brunette took it and read it's contents.

"What's it say?" the blonde asked.

"Nothing, just a bill." the brunette shrugged and placed it on the table.

Kyle looked at the corner of his eye and the heading caught his eye:

_Ms. Kasey Hart, we are proud to inform you that you have been accepted into Northwestern University on a full scholarship._

"Hmm." the ginger wondered why she would hide this.

The rest of the group made their way up the stairs and they all enjoyed breakfast together.

* * *

Author's Note: What do you think? What is going on with Kasey? Why is she hiding her full scholarship? Hmmmm... things to think about.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Hey... yeah. I'm a little stuck on this one, because I have three possible scenarios for this story and I am trying to pick one. This is a tough choice.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own South Park, However, I do own Kasey, Ally and Molly, (but Molly owns Shawn).

* * *

"What should we do?" Wendy asked.  
"First day of summer... STAY INSIDE AND PLAY VIDEO GAMES!" Cartman entered the front door.  
"For once Cartman is right!" Token nodded.  
"Really? There are better things we could be doing." Bebe batted her eyelashes.  
"Eww aren't you two sick of each other yet?" Kyle rolled his eyes.  
"Never." the black one smiled.  
"You guys stay here and play video games. We will go to the mall." Molly suggested.  
"Ok, but Kasey gets to stay here and kick everyone's ass." the brunette referred to herself in third person.  
"Not she can't." Ally replied, rolling her eyes.  
"Fine." the cheery one looked down sadly.  
The five girls went upstairs to change (Bebe and Wendy borrowing clothes to wear).  
"To the basement?" Token asked the guys.  
"TO THE BASEMENT!" they all cheered in unison.  
"Wait," Shawn yelled, "Food!" they all mimicked the younger version of themselves when Bebe first developed boobs.  
"Such cavemen." Ally rolled her eyes when the girls entered the basement ten minutes later.  
"Token, can we take your car?" Bebe batted her eyelashes.  
"Sure babe." Token jerked his head towards the bar.  
Kasey had taken everyone's keys the night before.  
"Stan, it's noon, and you are already drinking my beer?" Kasey stared at the young man in front of her.  
"I have too, or I'll get depressed." the raven haired boy retorted.  
"What?" Molly asked.  
"Long story," Wendy said, "I'll tell you in the car."  
Bebe swung the keys around her finger, "Speaking of which, let's go!"  
"Bye boys!" Wendy waved. The four girls walked up the stairs.  
"Wait a minute."  
"KASEY GET YOUR ASS UP HERE!" Ally yelled down the stairs.  
"Dammit." the brunette muttered and popped up from behind the bar.  
"Goddammit." Kenny popped up after her, missing a shirt. Kasey pecked him on the cheek and ran up the stairs again to join the rest of the female half of the group.  
"What the hell?" Kyle slapped Kenny on the back of the head.  
"What?" the blonde asked.  
"Just shut up, Kenny." Token groaned.  
"I am feeling very hurt right now guys." He put his shirt back on.

* * *

The guys played games for about an hour. Stan suddenly paused the game.  
"Dude, the fu-" Cartman began.  
"I'm proposing to Wendy." the red and blue hat wearing one blurted.  
"What?" Token looked shocked.  
"She's the only girl I've lived since I was eight. I know she can be a bitch, but she's my bitch." Stan further explained.  
"You can't get married." Kyle shook his head.  
"Why not?"  
"Because he's in love with you." Cartman teased.  
"Shut up Fatass!" the ginger turned to his super best friend, "You are 18, marriage is a big step. Who knows where you will be in five years."  
"Hell. Who knows where any of us will be in one year?" Kenny added.  
"What, we are trying to say is: Sure we are all in love now, but come on. Who marries their high school sweetheart? Think logically." the black one added.  
"I do. That's the kind of guy I am. Wendy's all I wanted." Stan tried to explain.  
"At least wait until we start college to pop the question. That way you can see how life is after high school." Kyle pleaded.  
"Fine, but I'm not changing my mind." he relaxed into his chair.  
"Well, congrats man." The blonde put out his hand. Stan took it.  
"Thanks. I'm glad you are happy for me." Stan unpaused the game.  
"I'm glad, but I'm not letting you do this." he murmured to himself.

"What was that?" Token asked.

"Nothing." Kenny smiled and focused on the game.

"So Stan. Did you buy the ring yet?" the black one asked.

"Not yet. I'm getting a few part time jobs this summer to buy it though." he replied.

"You do realize most engagement rings cost around a thousand dollars." the Jew informed.

"Goddammit." the raven haired buy sighed.

* * *

At the mall, the five girls were sitting by the Dairy Queen. Each enjoying a Blizzard.  
"What store should we go into first?" Ally wondered.  
"Deb's!" Wendy announced.  
"Spencer's." Bebe grinned.  
"Good idea, I need to pick up something from there." Kasey nodded.  
"Umm." Molly looked at the table.  
"Oh my god! Molly has never been in Spencer's?" The blonde laughed.  
"It's just, not my kind of store." she shrugged.  
"You are so coming in with us." the other refused to admit defeat.  
"Ok." the innocent girl realized this and relented.  
"Let's go now!" Kasey threw out her now empty container and left the food court with her friends behind her.

"Oh my god." Allly rolled her eyes.

When the reached the mouth of the store, Molly experienced a major culture schock. The poor innocent girl was now surrounded by lingerie, 'toys', and books on Karma Sutra.

"Hi," Kasey went up to the registar, "I ordered something online and I was wondering if it came in yet."

"Kasey Hart?" the woman asked and received a nod, "It came in last night. Let me go get it for you."

"Thanks." the brunette replied.

"What did you order?" Wendy asked looking at some of the tamer jewelry choices.

"Nothing." Kasey smirked and looked at the less tame jewelry, "I think I'm going to get a belly button ring."

"Really?" Molly asked, forgetting about her environment.

"Why not? I think she'll look hot!" Bebe joined, "I've always wanted one too!"

"Oh yeah, and a tattoo!" the brunette got excited.

"Hey! Let's go get ours together!" the blonde suggested.

"Oh my god, yes!" the two girls jumped up and down.

"What ever happened to think before you ink?" Wendy asked.

"We're not saying today." Kasey responded.

"We aren't?" Bebe looked down sadly.

"No."

"Soon?"

"Yes."

"Don't tell the guys?" the blonde smirked.

"As if you even had to ask." Kasey laughed.

"Here's your order. Have fun." the woman behind the desk winked.

"Thank you." and they all left the store.

* * *

Author's Note: What should Kasey and Bebe get a tattoo of? Hmm. I am open to suggestions. Thanks for reading and have a great Sunday!


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Hey, so I finally destroyed my writer's block! *cheers* I refound the track my story is supposed to go on. Yay! So, here is chapter 4! Enjoy! Also, my computer is being strange and messing up my formatting, so sorry about the weird spacing!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own South Park! I would like to though. It is hilarious and those guys make a killing!

* * *

A few weeks later, an alarm went off, and a young girl got out of bed.  
"Where are you off to this early?" Kenny rolled over.  
"Sorry to wake up." Kasey smiled.  
"You didn't answer my question." he raised an eyebrow.  
"I have an appointment today." she shrugged as she grabbed a skirt and loose tank top with thick straps from her dresser. She felt his arms around her waist and turned to face them.  
"Are you feeling sick or something?" Kenny' face filled with a mix of concern and worry.  
"No, I'm fine." the brunette gave him a reassuring smile.  
"You sure?" he looked her in the eyes, "Are you feeling sick in the morning or anything?"  
"I'm not pregnant, relax." she kissed him lightly, "Go back to sleep. I'll be home in a few hours."  
"Fine. See ya." he laid back down while she walked into the bathroom to shower.  
Kenny tossed and turned.  
"Well hell, I'm not getting back to sleep." he looked at the alarm clock, it read 8:20. The blonde tossed his head back and groaned.  
He decided he might as well get up and go check on Karen, they had something important to discuss.  
Meanwhile, in the bathroom, Kasey was brushing her damp hair. She considered blow drying it, but she just didn't feel like it. She ended up pulling it into a ponytail. The brunette then opened the medicine cabinet and reached for the ibuprofen. She took two tablets and drank some water. She then slipped the bottle in her purse.  
Kasey took one last look and deemed herself ready. She walked downstairs to see Ally.  
"I can't believe this. I can't believe this. I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!'" The redhead almost shrieked.  
"Keep it down! Kenny doesn't know." The brunette clamped her hand over her friend's mouth.  
"Man, any therapist would say you have trust issues or something like that." the ginger shook her head.

"Good thing you aren't going into psychology."  
"Whatever," the girl rolled her eyes.

Kasey tossed the ibuprofen to Ally, "Let's go meet up with everyone else."  
"I'm behind you," she followed her friend out the door, "For some reason." she muttered under her breathe as she closed the door.

"Hey bro." Karen smiled at the blonde with his head in the fridge.  
"Hey Karen. I need to talk to you." he pointed at her.  
"Ok, shoot." she sat on the chair behind the island.  
"Well, we're going to college and Kasey's giving up the house. I already talked to Mrs. Cartman, the Marshes, and the Broflovskis. They all said they were willing to take you in." he stood across from her.  
"God, you make my sound like a burden." the young girl rolled her eyes, "It's been over a year, why can't I just go live back at home?"  
"No. They is no way in hell, I am letting you go back there." he shook his head.  
"Come on. That was the first time Tara hit me, and I'll bet she's mellowed out since she and Kevin had Benjamin. Kenny, we haven't even met our own nephew yet. We never went to their wedding. You were so quick to write them all out of our lives. With you gone, I'm gonna need my own family, Ken. I miss my mom and dad." the girl pleaded with him. She placed her hand on his.  
"They sure don't miss you! I'll bet they still don't know that you don't live there." he said unflinchingly.

"You don't mean that." the younger girl looked up at him, retracting her hand.

"Yes, I do. They didn't and still don't give a damn about you. You are just a bonus to their welfare checks! God, Karen how dumb are you?" his eyes widened as the words slipped from his tongue.  
Karen just glared at him in return.  
"Thanks, _**bro**_." She hissed at the orange clad teen. Karen got up and headed towards the door.  
"Jesus." He whispered to himself, shocked at his own harshness. "Karen, wait. I'm sor-" he was interrupted by the slamming of a front door, "God dammit." he let his head hit the cool, wooden table. He knew he had hurt her.

* * *

Later that evening...  
"Oh my god." Bebe cracked her spine, "I don't think I've ever had to stay still for so long."  
"I know, right?" Kasey entered the waiting room behind the blonde.  
"Well? Let us see!" Wendy smiled. She had refused to get one, because she feared it would mess with her professional life.  
"Can't we have to keep them covered for the first few weeks." Kasey adjusted the thick strap from he loose tank. Bebe pointed to her bandaged wrist.  
"Well, how do you plan on hiding them from the guys?" Molly asked.

"Exspecially yours. They are quite, _touchy_." Ally crossed her legs, one eyebrow raised.  
"Rubber bracelets." Bebe said, already adorning the said artifacts back on her wrist. Covering the white gauze.  
All eyes fell to Kasey.  
"I have a plan." she assured her friends, "Let's go get some lunch. I could use a milkshake."  
They all agreed and left the parlor after paying for the three tattoos.

* * *

Author's Note: What do you think, and what are the tattoos Bebe and Kasey got? And, THREE? Which one of them got two, or who else joined them in this? Let us see... See you all soon!


End file.
